Juste un petit geste
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Castiel avait ce petit geste qui n'était qu'un outil, et qui est devenu bien plus. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Juste un petit geste".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 4e round de l'année. Yep, début du 4e round, le dernier de l'année pour l'instant. Pas que du Supernatural cette fois-ci, mais l'une de mes fics SPN fait _34 pages Word_, alors bon. Mon obsession n'est pas prête de se tarir. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous! Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews et me soutiennent. :)

* * *

**Juste un petit geste**

Castiel a ce petit geste, pas grand-chose : deux doigts frôlant le front d'une personne, pour la soigner, la transporter en lieu sûr. Pour explorer son esprit.

Au début, Castiel a ce geste envers tout le monde, tous ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est juste un petit geste, un outil, les deux doigts qui se déplient comme Dean dégainerait son revolver. Impersonnel, rapide, efficace.

Dean n'est pas tout le monde.

- Vas-y!

Les yeux de Dean lancent des éclairs depuis le sol, battus mais défiants, leur lumière tamisée d'une ombre que Castiel voudrait effacer d'un claquement de doigt.

Mais c'est impossible; une douleur pareille ne s'efface pas ainsi, et Castiel, à ce moment, est trop en colère pour essayer quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Vas-y!

Parce que Dean a essayé de se vendre à Michael; il a voulu abandonner, et c'est plus facile, à cet instant, d'être en colère. Plus facile, plutôt que de réfléchir au désespoir qui a dû le mener à une telle action.

Les doigts que Castiel pose sur son épaule sont vifs et furieux; pas impassibles, pas imperturbables. Ils n'ont pas la sérénité d'un Ange du Seigneur, ils ont la violence et le courroux d'une tempête.

Ils sont trop impliqués.

Dean plonge dans l'inconscience, et Castiel le ramène à son frère.

A la maison.

xxx

Ce petit geste peut être Colère. Mais, il est souvent Autre.

L'Apocalypse a été déjouée; l'antagonisme de deux frères a été contré par l'amour qui relie un autre frère à un autre. A quel prix?

Dean est à genoux sur le sol, yeux baissés, visage tuméfié et sanglant; à ce moment, il a tout perdu : Sam a réalisé l'ultime sacrifice, Bobby Singer n'est plus. Et Castiel...

Il ne peut pas attendre, Castiel, de le rejoindre. Il ne peut pas attendre, et en une enjambée il est là. En une enjambée il peut dire, tu n'es pas seul, je suis revenu. Tu peux te relever, parce qu'on fera en sorte qu'un jour, cela aille bien.

A la place, quand Dean tourne ses yeux vers lui, blessés mais larges, larges (_Cas, tu es vivant...?_), Castiel pose ses deux doigts sur son front. Légers comme ils ne l'ont jamais été, doux parce que Dean est chéri.

Ses blessures disparaissent. Dean se relève.

(_Cas... Es-tu dieu?_)

Etincelle de foi chez un homme qui ne croit pas.

Dans l'obscurité, ce petit geste est parfois Espoir.

xxx

Ils sont encerclés. Les démons sont trop nombreux.

Castiel se retourne vers Dean avec deux doigts relevés.

Dean les attrape; les attrape d'une main, yeux tourbillonnants et _furieux_, et Castiel sait qu'il le réalise, qu'il n'a pu arrêter l'ange que parce que Castiel le voulait bien. Il le voit à sa mâchoire serrée, sourcils froncés et spastiques. Il le voit aux tremblements de cette main autour de la sienne, rage et désespoir mêlés.

- Si tu fais ça, c'est _moi_ qui te tue, tu m'entends? Je vais te haïr, Cas. Je vais te _haïr_.

Castiel sourit. La blessure sur la tempe gauche de Dean saigne toujours abondamment; les yeux forêt deviennent flous un instant et le chasseur montre les dents, réaffermissant sa prise sur ses pieds, pur entêtement vert au fond des iris. Castiel n'a pas besoin de l'examiner pour savoir que sa jambe droite est lacérée jusqu'aux os, les tendons tendus comme les cordes d'un arc.

Les démons se rapprochent; Castiel sourit toujours.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent.

- Non. Ne fais pas ça, Cas, _non _!

Castiel rompt sa prise sur sa main aussi facilement que si c'était une caresse.

Deux doigts sur son front, et il le téléporte en lieu sûr.

x

Castiel n'est pas mort. Il use le peu de Grâce qu'il lui reste pour apparaître à l'hôtel auprès des Winchester.

Une seconde, et Sam est à ses côtés, boîte à pharmacie à la main. Une seconde, et Dean est sur lui.

- Espèce de _FOU FURIEUX _!

Castiel sourit de nouveau, juste un peu, lèvres tremblantes. Dean plaque ses mains sur ses joues, tente d'accrocher son regard et dans ce petit geste, Castiel reconnaît le même Instinct Protecteur, fier et enfiévré, que le sien.

xxx

_Je veillerai sur toi_, avait promis Castiel à une âme torturée au plein coeur des Enfers.

_Je veillerai sur toi_, a-t-il répété à Dean, tout aussi fervent, les Enfers plus qu'un spectre au fond de cet esprit qui ignore sa propre chaleur.

Dean dort; les cauchemars agitent ses membres, crispent ses mâchoires, font éclater des exclamations de désespoir entre ses dents serrées. Castiel pose une main sur son front, lentement, doucement. Les tremblements s'amenuisent; les bruits douloureux disparaissent.

Dean soupire.

Castiel caresse ses cheveux, avec la même lenteur, yeux bleus brillant dans la nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Dean.

Les Enfers ne sont plus qu'un spectre qu'il chasse avec un petit geste qui n'est qu'Affection.

xxx

_Ce petit geste..._

- Tu as failli mourir.

Castiel arrive à contrôler sa voix mais pas son corps, ses bras secoués de soubresauts comme si un séisme s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

Et c'est peut-être cela, en fait. Dean est un tremblement de terre.

Allongé sur le lit, Dean rit, avant que la douleur ne le cisaille; Castiel l'a déjà guéri, mais il n'a pu effacer le profond épuisement brûlant au creux de ses os, la fatigue endolorissant ses muscles.

Le geste est incontrôlable, comme les tremblements; Castiel glisse deux doigts sur la tempe gauche de Dean, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir effacer son éreintement quand même.

Dean sourit :

- Mais, je suis en vie. Grâce à toi.

La bouche de Castiel se replie vers le bas.

- N'est-ce pas moi qui devrais dire cela?

Le sourire de Dean disparaît. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens avec un sérieux intense, obstination verte et indéfectible :

- Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait.

La bouche de Castiel s'ouvre; aucun son n'en sort. Il _s'effiloche_, tableau de broderie dont les fils sont tenus par _Dean_ et que restera-t-il de lui, quand Dean en aura fini avec lui?

Castiel le regarde.

- Je suis désolé...

Dean avale, difficilement, quelque chose soudain mouillé dans le regard qu'il détourne. Castiel passe une main sur la frontière entre sa peau et ses cheveux, lentement, le faisant frissonner. Dean le fixe de nouveau, ses yeux larges. Le geste n'est plus nécessaire mais les doigts de Castiel sont tout de même _là_.

- Tu as _failli mourir_...

Dean pose sa main sur celle de Castiel, l'immobilisant contre sa joue. Il répète, fièrement, regard qui ne vacille pas :

- _Mais je suis en vie_.

Castiel exhale; petit souffle ébouriffé, soulagement indicible.

Il se penche, pose son front contre celui de Dean.

- J'en suis heureux.

Ce petit geste est Amour.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
